Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures
Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures is a Toy Story game with no set of release date. It is a platform video game loosely based on the film Toy Story 4. It was published by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Prabowo Muhammad (PC and Android and also Xbox One too). Gameplay The game takes several gameplay styles from classic titles such as Mega Man, Castlevania, and Crash Bandicoot. Having an uncountable amount of obstacles (such as the spinning projectiles, constantly appearing spikes, and the always tedious death blocks), there are several references to past Toy Story ''movies and events. These range from quotes, enemies, hazards, and power ups. One power up is the rock from ''Friday the 13th, stars, Riley's Milkshake from Inside Out that leaves a trail of enemy freezing ices, Stinky Pete's dynamite to explode all enemies, and Guava Juice Box for invincibility. Pizzas are also points of health and tiny Bonnie faces serve as extra lives, while Nintoasters serve as checkpoints. At its core it's an old school 2D platformer with a difficulty level to match. However, there are 17 different worlds with 4 or 5 stages each with the map resembles Earth, and one final world with 2 stages needs to unlock with 18 Rexforces as a Batteries. In order to play any stage in a world the previous stage in the same world needs to be destroyed. Every second stage ends with a mini-boss. In all worlds but three, the mini-boss is the Caddicarus (parodying Proto Man from Mega Man 3), while the three exceptions are Al McWhiggin, and Bomb Voyage. Caddy also serves as the first boss of the game, at the end of the tutorial level. Secret letter blocks are scattered across every stage except for boss stages and the The Lost Island, spelling out F-O-R-K (means Forky to unlock his) once they're all collected, reminiscent of the K-O-N-G letters from the Donkey Kong Country series. As long as Bonnie collected a blocks and got to a checkpoint, or if she collected the blocks and the player stops playing the level where she collected the blocks, the blocks is safe in her hands, otherwise it will return to it's place when Bonnie dies. The F-O-R-K letters is unlocked a dungeon level when all letters collected in every level. Characters Main characters Humans * Bonnie Anderson - Playable character that have all upgrades. Toys * Forky - He gives tutorial and talk at the level only. * Buzz Lightyear - Founded in Al's Toy Barn. * Jessie - Founded in Bonnie Gaiden. * Mr. Potato Head - Founded in Egypt. * Slinky Dog - Founded in Rio de Janeiro. * Mrs. Potato Head - Founded in Guilin. * Rex - Founded in Australia. * Ducky & Bunny - Founded in Moscow. * Duke Caboom - Founded in Toronto. * Giggle McDimples - Founded in Browntown. * Trixie the Triceratops - Founded in Viking Ship. * Buttercup the Unicorn - Founded in Rome. * Peas-In-A-Pod - Founded in Baden-Baden. * Combat Carl - Founded in Istanbul. * Knifey - Founded in Sudan. * Dolly - Founded in Weird West. * Bullseye - Founded in Antarctica. * Angel Kitty - Founded in Paris. * Little Green Men - Announce upgrades only when Bonnie was found it's upgrade. * Hamm - Appears in the shop as he sells the item, because he is a piggy bank. Supporting characters * Al McWhiggin - A mini-boss that found in Al's Toy Barn. * Caddicarus - An English YouTuber that rant ahead Bonnie as a mini-boss. * Bomb Voyage - The first bad guy from The Incredibles that throw a bomb. Cameos * Wreck-it Ralph - He appears in Browntown Stage 2. * Vanellope von Schweetz - She appears in Browntown Stage 2. * Nancy Clancy - She appears in Sudan Stage 3. * Gunther Magnuson - He appears in Viking Ship Stage 1. * Candace Flynn - She appears in Paris Stage 1. * Inspector Gadget - He appears in Paris Stage 1. * Wiz and Boomstick - They appears in Al's Toy Barn Stage 1. * Vanoss Gaming - He appears in Sudan Stage 1. * Angry Joe - He appears in Antarctica Stage 1. * Egoraptor - He appears in Al's Toy Barn Stage 4. * Cherry Jam - She appears in Bonnie Gaiden Stage 1. Powerups and Items Found throughout the stages these powerups/support characters will aid the player characters in beating the game. Pizza When found can be used to replenish the health of the player. Useless in higher difficulties in which you die in half hit in easy difficulty and one hit in normal to higher difficulties. Stars Stars from PS2 or PSP version of Toy Story 3 video game, if get 100 of stars it will get extra life (extra life are useless in easy difficulty and higher difficulties). Gift Boxes The Gift Boxes will get 3 to 5 stars and random power-ups. 1-ups Represented by Bonnie's face and does exactly as you would think and it gives you another life. Useless on Easy mode and the highest difficulties. Rocks Near useless rocks thrown in a high short arc always come in sets of 25. Rocks comes from Friday the 13th. Stinky Pete's Dynamite Unique in that only Bonnie can use this power-up. Pressing the control button to explode dynamites amount of 10. Juice Box The Juice Box is get power-up to invincibility. Useless on highest difficulties. Based on Buavita Guava Juice Box. Riley's Milkshake Milkshake from Inside Out is about to freeze all enemies. Pressing the control amount of 2. F-O-R-K Letters The F-O-R-K Letter blocks spells as "Forky", the Bonnie's toy created, it will unlock the dungeon level when collected in all levels. Crystal Crystals is able to unlock boss levels. Reminiscent of Crash Bandicoot series with Warp Room. Battery The 16 Batteries are scattered around the world, it use to unlock the final world collected after all bosses in world (first Battery after the miniboss against Caddicarus in Bonnie's Room), althrough it's called "Rexforce." Worlds For a more in depth look a the enemies, and hazards in each stage, see "List of Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures Hazards and Enemies" Moscow Moscow is a circus-like world (with elements based on Tetris). The main boss of this area are Jangles from Inside Out that juggles bomb. The first level of Moscow is called "Circus Sergei", which is a reference to The Secret Life of Pets 2 villain Sergei, a circus master that whips the greater cat. Egypt Egypt is a world that places in Pyramids in the desert. The level has little relation to Crash Bandicoot: Warped, but does include the enemies such as Cobra Snakes, Crocodiles, Mummies, Egyptian Workers, Scarabs, and Anubis. The main boss of this area are Nasira from Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. Rome Rome is a world that looks similar to Rome, Italy. The first level of Rome is called "Cleric's Ruins", which is a reference to the Toy Story That Time Forgot villain of The Cleric, the dinosaur like a Roman Gladiator that Reptillus became friendly to Bonnie. The main boss of this area are The Cleric. Paris Paris is an eternal engine themed world. The Bomb Voyage appears in the 2nd level of this area as the mini boss. The main boss of this area are Legendary Isaac. The first level of Paris is called "Bonjour Andy!", which is a reference to when Andy was first day studying in Paris, France. Baden-Baden Baden-Baden is another eternal engine world with castle machinery and it also based on Phineas and Ferb episode "Make Play" (also a reference to the Battlefield games), which is a Germanized version of Candace Flynn. The main boss of this area are Professor Zundapp from Cars 2 with the reference to Night of the Living Pharmacists such as Pharmacized Bonnie clone. The first level of Baden-Baden is called "Castle Machinery", which is a reference to the first level of first Crash Bandicoot game. Viking Ship Bonnie was going trip to Norway at the Viking Ship, this world is ice-themed and based on Marvel Studios's Thor trilogy. The level has little relation to Thor trilogy (also Frozen II too), but does include the various enemies from the Norse Mythology such as Stone Trolls (not Trolls from Trolls World Tour), Vikings, Reindeers, and Dragons. The boss is a Kurse. Limetown Limetown is a sewer themed world (with elements based on TMNT NES and electric water from Crash Bandicoot 2). The Bonnie Turd appears in the 2nd level of this area as the mini boss. The main boss of this area are Viper from The Secret Life of Pets and his centipede form. Al's Toy Barn A board game themed world which the background is a pastel castle, Twilight Sparkle with Rainbow Wings from My Little Pony, a LEGO Classic Minifigure, Old School Toy Robot, Tin Toy, A letter cube spells T and S means "Toy Story", and a checkerboard floor means a board games. Al McWhiggin'' appears here as the mini boss of the 2nd level while Lots-O Huggin Bear appears here as the main boss of this area. Weird West Based on you playing ''Darkwatch. The levels are mostly monochrome until Bonnie finds a "Color Button" which adds platforms for you to complete impossible jumps and add color to the whole level. The boss of this world is a Scary Witch Dolly while referencing the opening scene from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, she uses the spell to spawn evil muffins and she turned into a dragon for the half phase. But it doesn't stop there, as the ghost of the Scary Witch Dolly comes back to haunt Bonnie who shoots it down. Then it turns into a normal Dolly, but Bonnie was getting peaceful and turned the Weird West has a rainbows, clouds, and a flowers. Rio de Janeiro Rio de Janeiro is a jungle themed world near the Christ de Redeemer. Bonnie was trip to Brazil with elements from DuckTales NES such as puzzles and enemies such as Baboons, Bees, Boa Snakes, Frogs, Spear Throwers, Fireballs, and Snapdragons. The first level is called "Smugglers' Den", the boss is a girl parody of My Home Daddy from Darius, which is a girl hermit crab. Sudan Based on Toy Story live-action spinoff. The level has little relation to this spinoff, but does include the various enemies such as E.T., Gun Robots, R.O.Bs, Alien Corals, and Security Guards. The boss is a General Dark Onward when cancelling upcoming movie Onward with McButter offscreen that shoots her missiles. Antarctica Another ice-themed world, Antarctica consists the place of Southpole level, the enemies consists of Penguins, Walrus throwing Beach Balls, Seals, and Parka that throw snowballs. The boss is a Snowman riding Huge Mammoth. Australian Outbacks Australian Outbacks is the world places near the Ayers Rock. Bonnie was trip to Australia with elements from Flintstones NES like enemies such as Cavemans, Carnivorous Plants, Kangaroos, Cyborg Clamidosaurs, and Geckos. the boss is a HOBaRT, a mixer that summons evil muffins again like Scary Witch Dolly. Guilin Guilin is the Chinese-themed world. Bonnie was trip to China with elements from Mulan like enemies such as Ogres, Karate Guys, Chinese Dragons, Brick Throwers, and Chinese Zombies. the boss is just Shan Yu. Bonnie Gaiden Bonnie Gaiden is a world that looks similar to Tokyo, Japan. It contains many enemies that make references to anime, including "Balls of the North Star", which is a parody of the manga/anime series Fist of the North Star, then Charizard from Pokemon. There are even conveyor belts with plates of sushi. Only then does Bonnie meet up with a Sayo-Chan from KiKi KaiKai. If the player succeeds in killing Sayo-Chan, she'll say in binary. The world also is a reference to the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The first level of Bonnie Gaiden is called "From Japan", which the world is place in Japan. The name "Bonnie Gaiden" is a reference to "Ninja Gaiden". Istanbul Istanbul is the Turkic Ottoman world. Bonnie was trip to Turkey that based on movie Taken 2. It contains many enemies that make references to Battlefield 1 too, including Arab Swordsmans, Riffle Ottomans, Scorpions, and Metal Golems. the boss is a demon girl parody mix between Eliza from Tekken 7 and Kurona from Gal*Gun. The Lost Island A recreation of the final level from AVGN Adventures 1 & 2 and the tower inspired by Barad-Dur from Lord of the Rings and Vader's Castle from Star Wars along Combine Citadel from Half-Life 2. Bonnie is inside the Virtual Boy and must climb the tower to stop Caddicarus then getting the glory of destroying Death Mwauthzyx and saving the world. Levels Trivia * It appears that the art style for this game was originally going to be the one in The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures, as shown on a beta gameplay photo shown on the right, but ultimately now I use in the style of Mighty Gunvolt Burst. * Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures is the game take place after Toy Story 4 with playable Bonnie Anderson rather than toys. * Buzz Lightyear seems as giving you teaching the first level as the tutorial level. * There are many non-Disney references and cameos are being licensed and not to be copyright infringement. Category:Games Category:Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures Category:Good Games